Coming Home
by firefox69
Summary: Prompt 5 submission for SMPS. quickfic for Spike/Sweetie humanized. Slightly less detail than I would have liked but as it is I just barely managed.


Sweetie Belle had been off designing music for some friends of Vinyl Scratch's in Manehattan. This was her livelihood ever since she had discovered what her talent was, music composition and performance. This talent of hers was symbolized by a music sheet floating next to a flute that had notes of all varieties coming out of it. She had recently finished production on her latest piece of work and had decided to take a little vacation back home to reunite with her friends and family since it had been ever so long since she had seen them. First she had gone to see her sister Rarity in her boutique.

"Rarityyyyy! Where are you? You gonna come out and say hello to your little sis?"

With her usual exasperated sigh Rarity came out of her back room and said "Yes yes, hello. Now leave me alone I am terribly busy right now and I simply can't afford to have distractions right now."

With a huff Sweetie Belle stormed off and went to go find Scoots or Applebloom. When she finally found them they were unsurprisingly making out in a bush near Sweet Apple Acres. "Pray tell just how did I know that I would find you two together?"

Shocked Applebloom jumped up from Scootaloo's lap and said "Hey there Sweetie! It's been awhile how are you doing?"

"Pretty good just finished writing and recording a new album and I decided to come home for a little while to see everypony. I kinda figured you two would hook up but I could never be too sure. So you guys wanna go find Spike and see how he is doing? Or do you two wanna stay here and continue making out?"

The other two girls leaped up indignantly and shouted in unison "No! We weren't doing anything like that!" realizing how that sounded they both blushed and looked away from each other while Sweetie Belle just smirked in amusement her suspicions being confirmed. She turned and started to walk away as the other two women started to follow her down the road to go to Twilight's library where they were almost positive they would find Spike.

When they got there they opened the door the jingle alerting the librarian to the presence of patrons inside the dusty confines of the library. A slightly older (30ish) Twilight rushed out to greet them "Well hello girls! You three are looking awfully grown up since I last saw you, especially you Sweetie Belle!" It was then that Sweetie Belle felt the gaze of the librarian as her eyes wandered across her curves paying extra attention to her C chest. But that couldn't be right could it? Why would Twilight show interest in another mare? Shrugging it off she asked "Sorry Twilight, but we came here looking for Spike. Do you know where he is?"

Twilight replied "Sure I do girls! Since you were last here he moved downtown to his own apartment something about 'Getting out of the nest' Go look for him there and he should be home right now."

Thanking her the three young women turned and left going to the address that Twilight had specified.

When they got there they saw that it was a smallish, unassuming apartment and as they walked up to the door Sweetie Belle found herself full of self-doubt as to what she might be about to find within this humble abode. Deciding that there was only one way to find out Sweetie Belle, after much ribbing and elbowing, mustered up her courage and knocked on the door only for it to almost instantaneously slam open. Startled Sweetie jumped back to be abreast with Scootaloo and Applebloom.

What they saw was a 5'11" 22 year-old man. He had a frown on his face and seemed apprehensive as if he wasn't quite sure who these strangers were. Suddenly his face lit up as he recognized them, though the small frown still remained.

"Hey Sweetie, Scootaloo, Applebloom! It's been awhile since I've seen you! Come on in. Can I get you anything to drink?"

After a short discussion the group unanimously decided on tea. As they sat sipping their tea Sweetie Belle had a chance to examine Spike more closely and discovered that she liked what she saw, and what the hay? It had been awhile since she had gone out with a good stallion and here was a very good one obviously unattached judging from the state of his home.

For his part Spike was examining her in return and didn't miss the fact that she was doing the same to him.

What he saw: Rather pale skin but at 5'6" and with a nice chest he wasn't about to discount her because of skin tone. The two-tone hair was indeed a nice touch and not something that he saw often and the fact that it was purple and pink just made it that much better as they were two of his favorite colors. That was all without considering her nice ass that he could just barely begin to make out almost teasing him with its subtle curves just out of sight.

What she saw: The aforementioned height-taller without being too tall a nice lean body with the kind of muscles that would make Rainbow Dash jealous. A nice sense of fashion that was refreshing after all those outfits Rarity sent her. He still had those adorable little spikes on his head that she remembered playing with back when they were younger.

Both agreed pretty well that they liked what they saw and if given the chance those bones would be very much jumped. All of this in the space of a couple of seconds with a conversation going at the same time. Scootaloo nudged Applebloom in the ribs and whispered to her about it but for the most part they didn't comment and before too long decided to make their exit to give the two some privacy.

Sweetie Belle started "So what was that frown about as we arrived?"

"Nothing much. It was just that it had been so long since I have seen you and as the time passed I began to realize just how much I loved you. I mistakenly thought that I loved Rarity when it was merely displaced love for you because I felt uncomfortable with it due to our friendship. But now that I have had time to reflect I realize that I couldn't feel whole without you so please, will you be my marefriend?"

"Yes of course I will! But I still need to be able to travel to Manehattan to do my job okay?"

As Spike agreed Sweetie Belle leaned over and kissed him on the lips completely catching him by surprise as she inserted her tongue between his lips. Deciding to take control, Spike picked her up and then walked back to his room where he laid her down on the bed and ordered her to strip as he did the same. By the time he got the last piece of clothing, his shirt, over his head he saw that she was laying on the bed with nary a string of cloth in sight except for her panties, which as she wiggled her rear up at him he resolved to fix that situation and pulled the white panties down revealing her slightly moist snatch.

Looking back at her he asked her with his eyes and as she agreed with a small nod of her head and he slowly pushed between her sensitive nether lips. As she started to slightly grimace he slowed down a touch and decided to be a little more delicate with her. When she started to buck her hips up into his own he got the cue and bucked them the into her. She started to pant and moan as he gutturally grunted at her and reached his hand out to grip her breasts hard as he used his other hand to push her legs farther apart to gain better access. The grip caused her to squeal as she came hard, gripping at his rod with her soft walls, milking him for all of his sperm as he complied and shot his load deep inside of her. As Spike collapsed, panting next to Sweetie Belle some of it dripped out onto the bedsheets and they fell asleep cuddled together like that.


End file.
